My Math Girl
by Shin Tae Hyun
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menyukai matematika ini jatuh cinta kepada senpai nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah Sakura mendapatkan cintanya? /First Fanfic, Bad Summary, Warning inside/


Author : Shin Tae Hyun

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Main Characters : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Warning : Oneshot, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, dll.

Summary : Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menyukai matematika ini jatuh cinta kepada _senpai_ nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah Sakura mendapatkan cintanya? /First Story, Bad Summary, Warning inside/

All the story is Sakura's POV

* * *

><p>Ku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan aku baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Haah, disaat semua siswa sudah pulang satu setengah jam yang lalu, aku masih berada di sekolah ini.<p>

Mau tahu mengapa aku di sekolah sampai jam tiga? Itu karena aku akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika yang akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Memang masih lama, tetapi sekolah memberikan persiapan yang cukup lama, agar bisa maksimal.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Halo semua. Namaku Sakura Haruno, biasa dipanggil Sakura. Berambut _pink _dan bermata _emerald_. Aku menyukai matematika sejak aku SD. Makannya aku ditunjuk untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika itu. Hmm, mungkin hanya itu saja. _Nothing special on me_. Hanyalah gadis biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya, tanpa sesuatu yang _special_, seperti pacar atau apalah.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME—Keesokan harinya<p>

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Jam sekolah pun telah usai. Ku lihat para siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan sekolah. Mungkin ada beberapa siswa yang masih di sekolah. Seperti aku. Tak apalah aku pulang agak sore, karena aku menikmatinya. Yaitu saat saat aku bimbingan matematika. Walaupun hanya sendirian, tanpa siswa lain yang menemaniku, aku tetap menikmatinya.

Aku berjalan ke perpustakaan sekolah, tempat dimana aku bersama Kakashi-_sensei_, guru matematikaku, bimbingan. Setelah menuruni tangga, aku berjalan ke pojok koridor lantai dasar ini. Dan akhirnya aku sampai diperpustakaan.

Hmm, perpustakaan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada petugas perpustakaan yang masih di sana. Kakashi-_sensei_ belum datang. Yasudahlah, aku hanya bisa menunggu sambil mengerjakan soal yang diberi _sensei_ kemarin.

Itu dia, Kakashi-_sensei_ datang. Ah, siapa laki-laki yang di sebelahnya itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dia berambut biru _donker_ dengan model _emo_. Dan kacamata ber-_frame_ persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hah? Tampan? Yap, dia memang tampan.

"Sakura, perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas XI-3. Dia baru tiga minggu di sini, tetapi kemampuan matematikanya tidak diragukan. Maka _sensei _menunjuknya untuk mengikuti olimpiade bersamamu."

Kakashi-_sensei_ mengenalkannya padaku. Oh, ternyata dia murid baru, kakak kelas pula. Pantas aku tidak pernah lihat.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Hm, kelihatannya dia dingin sekali. Sudahlah, tak apa.

Dan kami bertiga pun memulai bimbingan sampai pukul tiga sore.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan pun berlalu. Olimpiade tinggal dua bulan lagi. Dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-<em>senpai <em>umm, bisa dibilang, lebih akrab? Walaupun kelihatannya dia dingin, teapi dia cukup ramah kok. Kami juga kadang-kadang pulang bareng. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Sakura, mau pulang bareng?" Kami baru saja selesai bimbingan. Sasuke-_senpai_ pun mengajakku pulang.

Aku hanya mengangguk,sebagai jawabanku kepada Sasuke-_senpai_.

Kami berdua melangkah keluar perpustakaan, dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Karena rumah kami dekat, kami pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Deg.. Deg.. Entah kenapa, tiap aku berjalan di sebelah Sasuke-_senpai_, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Mungkinkah aku.. jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke-_senpai_? Setiap aku berjalan bersama _senpai_ ku ini, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga detak jantungku ini tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke-_senpai_. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini.

Kami pun berpisah di blok rumahku. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke-_senpai_, dan Sasuke-_senpai_ pun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ku rasakan mukaku memerah melihat senyumannya itu. Aku segera berlari ke rumahku. Berharap Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah ini.

* * *

><p>Jam setengah dua. Waktu dimana jam sekolah selesai. Aku membereskan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, lalu aku meninggalkan kelasku dan berjalan ke perpustakaan sekolah.<p>

Aku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, dan duduk di tempat biasannya aku bimbingan. Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ belum datang. Aku terlalu gasik, ya?

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Kakashi-_sensei_ pun datang bersama Sasuke-_senpai_. Ah, _senpai_ ku yang satu itu. Makin hari makin tampan. Hahaha. Aish, ngomong apa aku ini? Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, maaf hari ini _sensei_ tidak bisa membimbing kalian, karena ada rapat guru. Kalian bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Setelah selesai, kalian bisa mengumpulkannya di meja _sensei_ dan boleh pulang."

"Baik _sensei_."

Kakashi-_sensei_ pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Aku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ segera mengambil soal yang tadi dibawa oleh _sensei_ dan mengerjakannya. Kau tahu, di perpustakaan ini hanya ada aku dan _senpai_, lho.

Hmm, soal yang cukup sulit. Haah, aku tidak bisa bertanya kepada Kakashi-_sensei_ deh. Ku lirik _senpai_ di sebelahku. Dan kau tahu, dia sangaaat tampan saat dia mengerjakan soal. Membuatku semakin tidak fokus! Aaa!

"Umm, _a-ano senpai_. Boleh tanya nggak?" Kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak ada, mengapa tidak tanya kepada Sasuke-_senpai_ saja? Hehe.

"Boleh, tanya apa?"

"Ini, soal nomer 30. Caranya gimana?"

"Oh, ini. Caranya …" Sasuke-_senpai_ mengajarkan caranya kepadaku. Sasuke-_senpai _mendekat ke arahku, agar lebih mudah. Ah, wajah kami berdekatan! Sangat dekat. Aku berusaha fokus kepada soal, dengan posisi seperti ini. Aaaa!

"Nah, begitu. Bisa, kan?"

"I-iya _senpai_. Aku bisa kok. _Arigatou_, _senpai_."

Sasuke-_senpai _hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu. Begitu juga aku. Keheningan pun melanda kami.

"Ng.. _Senpai_, boleh tanya lagi nggak?" Hah, walaupun kami berdua cukup sering mengobrol, tetap saja aku masih gugup.

"Tentu saja boleh. Soal nomer berapa?"

"Umm, bukan tanya soal, _senpai_."

"Terus mau tanya apa?"

"Ng.. _Senpai_.. Udah punya pacar belum?"

Sasuke-_senpai_ hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu menjawab,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya gitu?"

"Emm, nggak papa sih. Cuma tanya aja. Hehe. Kalo nggak mau jawab juga nggak papa kok." Aku menjawab pertanyaan _senpai_ dengan agak canggung.

"Oh. Belum. Memang kenapa?"

"Kan udah ku bilang, nggak papa. Cuma heran aja, _senpai_ kan tampan, masa' belum punya pacar?"

"Ahaha, ada-ada aja kamu. _Senpai_ memang nggak mau pacaran dulu. Sampai _senpai_ nemu yang pas."

"Oh gitu ya. Eh, _senpai_ udah selesai belum?"

"Belum, tinggal 5 soal lagi. Oh iya, hari ini pulang bareng lagi ya."

"Oh, aku juga belum selesai. Oke."

Dan kami pun menyelesaikan soal itu. Setelah selesai, kami membawa soal itu ke meja Kakashi-_sensei _ yang berada di ruang guru dan mengumpulkannya. Lalu kami pun pulang bersama, seperti biasannya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana aku dan Sasuke-<em>senpai<em> mengikuti olimpiade. Dengan persiapan selama tiga bulan, aku harus bisa mengikuti olimpiade ini. Syukur-syukur bisa menjadi juara.

Aku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ segera memakai tanda peserta yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ barusan. Olimpiade di mulai sebentar lagi. Kami menuju ke papan pengumuman, tempat dimana pembagian ruangan. Ugh, penuh sekali. Setelah berusaha melihat papan pengumuman itu, ternyata aku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ berada satu ruangan. Aah, senangnyaa.

Kami berdua menuju ke ruangan kami, yaitu ruang 04. Sampai di sana, kami duduk di bangku masing-masing, sesuai nomor peserta. Lomba akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Para pengawas pun masuk dan membacakan tata tertib, lalu membagikan soal kepada seluruh peserta.

Ku lihat soal yang berada di depanku ini. Hmm, sepertinya cukup sulit. Tetapi aku yakin, pasti aku bisa mengerjakannya. Semangat Sakuraa!

* * *

><p>Waktu dua jam yang tekah diberikan untuk mengerjakan soal pun berlalu. Sekarang saatnya untuk lembar jawab dikumpulkan. Semua peserta keluar dari ruangan, termasuk aku. Aku segera keluar dan mencari Sasuke-<em>senpai<em>. Oh, ternyata Sasuke-_senpai_ sudah berada di luar. Aku segera menuju ke tempat _senpai_.

"_Senpai!_"

"Ah, iya Sakura."

"Dimana Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Mm, kurang tahu. Kayaknya di aula gedung ini."

"Oh. Kita ke sana, yuk!"

Sasuke-_senpai_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan di sebelahku. Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan ini..

* * *

><p>Saatnya pengunguman. Haah, jantungku berdebar menunggunggu pengumuman. Pengumuman pemenang akan diumumkan di aula. Aku, Sasuke-<em>senpai<em> dan Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah sedari tadi di sini.

"Para peserta, sebentar lagi pemenang akan diumumkan.."

Ah, itu dia suara MC yang akan membacakan para pemenangnya! Aku semakin tidak sabar! Aaah!

".. juara tiga adalah…"

"…Haruno Sakura, dari Konoha High School!"

Ah! Barusan namaku di sebut! Ini bukan mimpi kaan? Aaa!

Aku pun di suruh maju ke depan oleh sang MC. Aku hanya menurut dan maju ke depan. Kalau ini bukan di depan umum, aku mungkin sudah berteria-teriak saking senangnya.

"Juara dua adalah…"

"…Yui Kawamura, dari Sakura High School!"

Hmm, bukan Sasuke-_senpai_ ya.. Kira-kira _senpai_ juara nggak ya? Aku saja juara, masa'_senpai_ enggak? Hehe.

"Dan inilah yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Juara pertama adalah.."

"…Uchiha Sasuke, dari Konoha High School!"

Ayey, Sasuke-_senpai_ juara satu! Aku pun ikut senang karena _senpai_ bisa membawa nama baik Konoha High School.

Sasuke-_senpai_ pun segera maju dan berdiri di sebelah juara dua. Setelah aku, Sasuke-_senpai_ dan si juara dua diberi _trophy_ dan piaga, aku pun member selamat kepada Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Kawamura-_san_.

"Sasuke-_senpai_, selamat ya!"

"Makasih Sakura. Selamat juga buat kamu."

"Iya, makasih _senpai_."

* * *

><p>Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Yup, letak gedungnya tidak jauh dari sekolah kami. Dan sebelum kami pulang, kami berjalan-jalan dulu di gedung itu.<p>

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Seharusnya kami sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu, tetapi karena terlalu asyik 'menjelajah' gedung perlombaan tersebut, kami baru pulang jam setengah lima sore.

"Hey Sakura, kamu nggak lupa kan sama taruhan kita?"

He? Taruhan? Taruhan ap—oh! Haa, taruhan sialan itu!

**Flashback Mode On**

"_Sakura, kita taruhan yuk."_

"_Hah? Taruhan apa?"_

"_Kalau kamu menang olimpiade matematika dan jadi juara satu, maka aku akan mentraktir mu selama dua minggu. Tetapi kalau aku yang menang dan jadi juara satu, maka kamu harus memenuhi satu permintaanku."_

"_Boleh. Siapa takut?"_

"_Oke. _Deal _ya."_

"Deal_!"_

**Flashback Mode Off**

"Oke-oke, aku nggak lupa. Apa permintaanmu, _senpai_?"

"Permintaanku.. Kamu harus menjadi pacarku."

I-ini.. walaupun secara nggak langsung, Sasuke-_senpai_ menembakku kan?

"Umm, i-iya _senpai_. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," jawabku sambil malu-malu.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu nggak usah manggil aku _senpai _lagi, cukup Sasuke saja."

"Eng.. iya, _senpai_-eh, S-sasuke."

"Bagus. Tapi kalau di sekolah tetap panggil aku _senpai_."

"Oke!"

Haah! Aku betul-betul tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Sasuke yang selama ini aku cintai, ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Oh _Kami-sama_, mimpi apa aku semalam? Ah, pokoknya aku senang sekalii!

Kami berdua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami, sambil menikmati _sunset_ yang indah..

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Uwooh, my first story! Akhirnya jadi juga setelah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran-eh, ga segitunya ding -_-<p>

Abal yak? Memang -_-

Yaudah deh ga usah banyak bacot,

Kritik saran review please :D

Kamsa hamnida :)


End file.
